


Tacky

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

It was few days before Christmas, and the Dalton Academy was almost empty; most of the students already left for the break. Kurt and Blaine were in the Warblers' practice room, sitting in the front of the fireplace. 

"Now, close your eyes and don't move." Blaine's soft whisper made Kurt shiver.

He did as asked, and wondered what Blaine planned to do. He heard his boyfriend moving around a bit and then a soft "click". Did he open a jar or something? But before he could open his eyes to check what was going on, Kurt felt something on his lips. He licked it instinctively, it was sweet and tacky.

" _Honey_ " he sighed, feeling Blaine moving closer.

"Yes?" his boyfriend's breath was hot on his lips, and Kurt felt his presence with all his body. Before he could react in any way, Blaine closed the distance between their faces in a most sensual of kisses.

 

 

 


End file.
